


1813

by fififolle



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1813, and an eminent chemist is about to set off on his European travels with his wife and assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1813

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downtohades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtohades/gifts).



~  
  
Mr Davy helped his wife into the carriage, and turned to me. “Are you ready for an adventure, lad?”  
  
I was 22, an apprentice bookbinder, and, by all accounts, little prepared for anything. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good lad, Michael.” He put his hands on my shoulders, and I nearly fell into those brown, bright eyes. “You will learn so much. I have every faith in you.”  
  
I opened my mouth to respond, but there came from the carriage a woman's wail of frustration.  
  
“Will you boys _please_ get in?”  
  
Humphry smirked at me, and rolled his eyes. I know that he loved his wife, but I still hoped that he might find a place for me in his heart. He spent more time with me than her, after all. Had he not asked me to come, in place of his unwilling valet? Hope springs eternal, as they say.  
  
“After you, Mr Faraday,” Mr Davy said, his voice full of amusement and the thrill of our coming journey to Paris and beyond. “We ought not keep the lady waiting.”  
  
His hand was warm on my back, and I confess I let myself be helped up more than I needed. “Thank you, sir,” I whispered, and settled myself in the carriage.  
  
I vowed to take the best notes that Mr Davy had ever had taken by an assistant, and be the best valet he had ever had.  
  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandom stocking 2013.


End file.
